Return of A Distant Memory
by RedGem270
Summary: On the day Olga is due to return home, Helga can no longer take the cruel neglection of her parents, but her disappearing act has worried everyone, especially Phoebe and Arnold. Can Arnold find her before she does something drastic? (COMPLETE)
1. Helga's Disappearing Act

Author's Note: Hello, hi! Lol! This is my second Hey Arnold! Fic and I'm actually excited. The idea came to me a few days ago and I finished writing it today and figured I'd post it. This is a 2 part story. Only 2 parts :) but I hope you like it. Leave your comments, I'd gladly appreciate it. Thank you! Oh, and one more thing, I think that maybe they might be out of character. Could you let me know if they are? Thank you once again and do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don not own Hey Arnold! If I did Helga and Arnold would so be together! Lol!

Part 1: Helga's Disappearing Act

Nothing seemed worth it anymore. They would never change. Never. Ever. She was 16 years old and they still treated her as if she was invisible. There was only so much a girl could take.

Helga scowled as watched Miriam and Big Bob working around the clock to get the place spotless for Olga's return. She sat at the bottom of the stair case just watching. Miriam looked as if she would explode with joy, Bob actually had a smile on his face, and Helga felt suddenly sick.

They had ignored her._ Completely_ forgotten her the whole day. Neither one had said "good morning" or even a little "hello." She suddenly needed to get out to get some fresh air. She got up and walked to the door. She took one last glance at her parents, wanting nothing more than to _actually_ have them notice her and_ ask_ where she was going, who she'd be with, and what time she'd be coming back because that showed they_ cared_. That showed that they _loved_ her. Truly _loved _her. But they did not turn to look at her, they did not notice her, they did not ask where she was going or who she'd be with and they did not ask what time she'd be coming back. Helga turned around and slammed the door as she walked out, knowing that they hadn't even bothered to look even after she had gone.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and the light drizzles landed on her face. She looked up. They sky was a swirl of gray. The clouds looked ready to burst with the rain they held. Helga soon began walking down the street. She had suddenly remembered that first day of preschool. It had been the same. Except Olga was not home playing her stupid piano and there was no dog hiding in an alleyway to snatch her lunch box because she didn't have one.

_They don't care_, she thought. _Everything is _Olga_. _She pronounced the name as if she were smearing it across an empty room. _Olga this and Olga that. Criminey! It's like I don't exist in this world! They act as if they only have one child. What was the point of even having me?! _She clenched her fists._ They won't even miss me, she thought. I'll leave for good and never bother them again. _She quickened her pace as she reached into her pocket. Her fingers brushed the tip of a sharp blade. It was small, but it would do the job right. A small smile crossed her lips. _They won't miss me. And then I can be at peace. Like you, Arnold. _She took a deep breath_. Like you. _

Phoebe ran from street corner to street corner, searching, hoping to see Helga somewhere. Anywhere. She had not shown up at the house as she said she would and too much time had gone by. It had been exactly four hours ago that Helga had called. Her voice sounded angrier than usual and that only meant one thing. . .Olga was coming home.

_Phoebe worried. It's not like Helga to take so long just to walk to my house. I really do hope she's alright_, Phoebe pleaded as she jogged to Helga's house, hoping that maybe, just maybe Helga was at home. _Maybe she fell asleep and forgot she said she was coming_.

When she finally arrived, she pounded on the door. She waited for a while and when there was no answer, she reached for the door knob and turned it. It had been left open. She swung the door open and ran inside, leaving muddy tracks on the carpet. "Helga!" she shouted. She was just about to run up the stairs when two huge, powerful hands stopped her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" A thundering voice asked. The powerful hands turned her around and Phoebe found herself staring into the face of Big Bob Pataki, the beeper king. She wrenched herself free of his hold and attempted to run up stairs again, but this time it was Miriam who stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look, kid!" Big Bob roared as he pointed a finger at the floor. "You got the clean carpet dirty! Olga will be home any minute! And just what do you think you're doing here?!"

"Helga is missing!" Phoebe shouted. "She did not come to my house as she said she would! It's been four hours!"

"The girl?" Bob asked.

"Helga's been in her room all day. She hasn't made a sound," Miriam assured.

Phoebe was skeptical. Something didn't feel right. "May I , please, check on her?" she asked, trying to keep the panic inside her calm.

"Not with those dirty things on your feet!" Big Bob exclaimed.

"Wait here and I'll check," Miriam offered. She walked up the stairs and Phoebe watched her turn the corner to Helga's room. Phoebe could not quell her nerves. The fear and panic seeped through her. Miriam returned and Phoebe's eyes questioned her.

"She must've gone out while we cleaned the house," she answered. "I'm sure she's fine." She ushered Phoebe to the door.

Phoebe turned and looked at them both. "Don't you care?" she asked. Her anger growing. Phoebe was not the type to get angry. It was rare for her, but rage surged through her. Helga's parents didn't care that their daughter was missing! Hadn't they even heard the words that she had spoken? Helga was missing! She was suppose to be at her house four hours ago! Why didn't they care?!

Miriam looked at her. "Of course we care, but Helga is a big girl. She's safe wherever she is and I'm sure she'll-"

"I said Helga is missing! Don't you know what that means! She's not at my house! Where else could she have gone!" Phoebe shouted. She pointed accusingly at them. "It's all your fault! If you had treated her as an actual daughter instead of neglecting her, than maybe Helga would be happier! Then maybe Helga wouldn't be missing as we speak!"

_Missing as we speak_. . .The words floated in her mind. Helga was missing and arguing with her parents was not going to bring her back like magic. She had to continue searching. With that Phoebe stormed out of the house and raced toward Arnold's house. _He'd help me_, she thought. _Arnold is always there to help, to lend a hand. He'll help me find her_. She then remembered that Arnold had invited Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Gerald for some "guy time" as Gerald had put it. _They can help too!_ She raced to the boarding house, her lungs felt as they were about to burst when she finally arrived. She couldn't breath very well. Her lungs needed air and her frantic state was not helping her much. Her hands began to shake as she slammed the door, demanding entrance.

Arnold opened the door. His eyes were concerned and he tried to search for the problem in her eyes. Gerald rushed to her side as he came up from behind Arnold. Sid, Stinky, and Herold watched and waited for Phoebe to speak. The rain poured outside and the thunder sounded.

"Helga is missing," she replied as soon as she got air into her lungs. "She was suppose to be at my house four hours ago and she never showed up. It's not like her to take so long." She leaned on Gerald for support, feeling his comforting embrace engulf her. His warmth warmed her, but at the moment it did little to stop the horrible thoughts running in her mind. She hadn't realized that tears streamed down her face mixing with the cold rain.

Arnold's eyes opened wide. He seemed to be slightly off balance as he took everything in. "Are you sure she's missing? Have you checked for her at home?" Arnold asked as he stepped forward. His eyes were serious. Phoebe nodded.

"I wouldn't lie. Not about something like this," she explained. "_Please_, help me find her. I'm worried."

"Of course," Arnold said. He turned to the guys. "Coming?" They nodded in response. Arnold dashed inside and opened the closet door. He tossed every one their umbrella's and took one for himself. He walked to Phoebe. "Maybe you should go home, just in case Helga shows up there."

Phoebe shook her head in protest. The tears continued to stream down her face. "I'm highly doubtful that Helga will decide to go to my house. I will continue searching for Helga until I find her or until I know she's alright. I am not going home."

Arnold nodded. "Alright, Stinky you search the pond."

"Right," Stinky replied, opening his umbrella before running off.

"Sid, you search the schools. The middle school, high school, and the elementary school," Arnold ordered. Sid nodded as he ran off in the direction of PS118, his umbrella already opened. "Harold, you search the docks."

"Okay," Harold obeyed as he opened his umbrella. His feet splashed in a near-by puddle.

"Phoebe and Gerald you two search the park. Look high and low, tress, bushes, shrubs, park benches, whatever," Arnold said. "I'll look for her at the bus stops and the train station."

Phoebe nodded. She thanked God that Arnold was around. She knew he was the right person to go to. If he found Helga, he'd get her back safely. Phoebe was sure of it._ Arnold will find her_, she thought As she and Gerald ran for the park.

Arnold ran inside as Phoebe and Gerald ran toward the park. He quickly picked up the phone and began calling everyone, Rhonda, Nadine, Lorenzo, Lila, Eugene, Iggy, Sheena, and even Brainy and Curly. He quickly explained to them all what the problem was and thankfully each one of them wanted to lend a hand even Curly. As soon as he was done he ran out the door as he called to his grandpa. He attempted to open his umbrella, but it would not budge. With frustration he tossed it aside as his grandfather came to the door. 

"What is it, short man?" he asked.

"Helga is missing!"

"Your friend with the one eyebrow?"

"Yes, grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed. "Call the police and report a missing person. She's been gone only for four hours, but Phoebe is sure that she's missing and so am I."

"Alright," his grandfather replied. Arnold turned and just as he prepared to run, his grandfather called him again. "Arnold!" Arnold turned, feeling frustrated. Phil tossed him a jacket. It was thin, but it had a hood. He quickly put it on without covering his head with the hood. He didn't have time. He quickly thanked him and ran off. _I hope I'm not too late_, he prayed. _Please, be ok. Please, be okay_.

He searched every bus stop and even the bus station down town. Panic surged through him as he ran toward the train station. _Where could she be? What if she was kidnaped? What if she's hurt and cold and no one is around to lend a hand? What if some guy attacked her and. . ._ He shook his head, not wanting to even think of the other possibilities.

Where was the optimist in him? Where was the confidence that he always seemed to have with him? It wasn't in him. It was lost to him as he thought of Helga and everything that could have possibly happened to her. His fear grew insanely fast. His heart pounded in his chest. "Helga," he whispered. _She's tough_, he thought, trying to bring the optimism back. _She's safe wherever she is. She's fine. She _is_ Helga after all. _But it did little to calm his nerves. As long as Helga was out there, alone anything was possible. _With a girl as beautiful as she is, anything is game. Anything can happen_, Arnold thought. Without realizing it, he quickened his pace. His feet pounded on the cement as he ran faster and faster to the train station. _Please, be okay! Please! _Tears threatened to escape, but he thought of Helga. She was strong, so he would be too. For Helga's sake. And for his own.

Olga Pataki payed the cab fair as she smiled, brightly at the cab driver. She was happy to be home. I_ can't wait to see my baby sister!_ She thought. Excitement raced through her as looked up at the house. Helga was home and she was only a few minutes away from seeing her sister. She got out of the car. She didn't have an umbrella, but she welcomed the rain. It was a nice change from the sun she had day in Central America where she had been visiting the President of El Salvador, trying desperately to help those in need. She was on a mission. A mission to stop world hunger.

_Won't Helga be happy to see me. _She had come home for some rest and relaxation and of course to see her family, but whenever she came back home she always thought of Helga first. She was always so happy to see her, but Helga always seemed so angry and they were never really close, but Olga tried her best to be there for her when she needed it.

She planned on spending most of her time with Helga. She wanted nothing more than them to bond and she deeply wanted Helga to let her in. She wanted to know _everything_ about Helga. Her hopes and dreams. Her school work, her love interest if any. She vaguely remembered a small, blond boy who she had seen a few times before. _He's a nice little fellow_, she thought. She thought of Helga again. She wanted them to have a wonderful relationship and she wanted to know Helga. Actually _know_ her. She wanted to know every aspect of her: her favorite foods, her favorite actors and actresses, and her favorite color, what she did on her spare time, the music she listened to, the kinds of people she hung out with. Anything that gave her an insight to who Helga was. She wanted to know every little thing, every detail to better understand her. She wanted to know the Helga she knew was in there somewhere, the one she always knew was there, the one she always treated Helga to be.

The cab driver got out of the car and helped her take her bags to the front door. She smiled at him as she thanked him. The man got in his cab again and sped away. She turned to the door and knocked. She would be seeing Helga in only a matter of seconds.

The door swung open and her parents bombarded her with welcoming kisses and hugs, but there was no Helga. Usually, she stood in the back, but Olga did not see her. She wondered if she was upstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged them still searching for a sign of Helga. They led her inside. "Where's Helga?" She looked in the livingroom and then in the kitchen, but Helga was not there.

"The girl?" Bob asked.

Olga nodded.

"She went out a while ago," Miriam replied.

Olga turned to her mother, a confused look on her face. "Didn't she know I was coming home?"

"I'm sure she did, but you'll see her later," Miriam responded as she led her eldest daughter into the livingroom, but Olga's intuition told her that something was horribly wrong. _This doesn't feel right,_ she thought. _Where are you, baby sister?_ "Tell us about your trip, dear."

"Did Helga tell you where she was going? Who she'd be with? Did she leave a number?" Olga pressed.

Miriam shook her head. "Why?"

"I just have a feeling?" Olga replied. "How can you not ask her these questions?" She wondered if they had seen her even leave.

"Her friend came by, she was talking crazy. Saying that Helga's missing," Big Bob said. Olga turned.

"And you did nothing!" Her anger was sudden and surprising, but ti was soon swallowed up by concern as her heart sank._ Missing?!_ She became frantic as she ran to the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and as soon as she heard an operator. . . "My baby sister is missing!"

"Damn!" Helga shouted as she began to run. At first she thought the rain would stop and she didn't pay much attention to it, but now it was pouring and she was drenched in water. She needed a nice place to stay. A nice, _warm _place. She thought about hiding out at the park, but there were no places there to keep her out of the rain. She suddenly stopped. She looked up, the rain splashed on her face. It slid down her cheeks as she looked at the small building in front of her. _I'm going to preschool now_, her own voice came. A tear suddenly slid down her cheek. It was the preschool she had gone to so many years before. Where she had met Arnold for the first time. Where she discovered love. Where she found her best friend, Phoebe. The whole day flashed before her. Her parents didn't notice her (as usual) and her walk alone to the school was a nightmare. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the glass and peered inside. The tears continued to come.

The preschool was deserted. Papers were scattered across the floor, desks were tossed about, dust and cobwebs filled every corner. It was old and worn. She pressed her forehead against the cold glass as she thought back. This was how Arnold had found her. He had protected her from the rain as he covered her with his umbrella. She turned and her eyes fell on him for the first time. _I like your bow cause it's pink like your pants_, he had said. She almost laughed thinking about it now, but her sorrow forbid it. _Arnold_, she thought. Nothing would change. Things at home never went the way she wanted it to and with Arnold it was the same. He would never give her a chance and as it sunk in she looked into the school, her heart torn as a lump formed in her throat. The one thing she wanted most was to tell Arnold about how she felt, but she couldn't. She feared his rejection. If he rejected her after she confessed, it would be the end of the world for her and she didn't want that.

She suddenly felt alone.

Her hands stayed on the glass as she looked inside, remembering and wondering, what if. . .she hadn't completely lost herself when her secret was threatened then? _What if _she had just let it be? Who would she be today? Would she and Arnold be good friends? Would they be. . .together? She sighed as she shook her head. _No use in thinking about what if's. You can't go back in time. It's done_, she thought. She stayed outside, her hands and her forehead pressed against the glass, looking inside as the rain continued to drench her.

_What if. . . _She couldn't help herself. The though just suddenly came, but it trailed as she headed toward the door. The school seemed to call her somehow.

"Ma'am, your sister isn't considered missing unless twenty-four hours have passed," the operator said. "And you said yourself it's only been four hours."

Olga couldn't believe it. She had explained everything she knew and yet the police wouldn't help her. "But she's _missing_," Olga protested. "She's usually home unless she's out with her friend. And her friend passed by earlier, saying that Helga was suppose to meet with her, but she never showed up."

"I'm sorry I can't help you. Call us back in twenty-four hors, ma'am. Thank you," the operator replied. Olga heard a click. She held the phone against her ear. _Unbelievable!_ Her sister was missing and she knew it, felt it and yet the police would not help. _Then I will go to them myself! _She pulled her jacket closer for warmth and walked placed the phone down. She walked to the door.

"Helga is missing?" Miriam said as if now realizing. She took a step back as her breathing became harsh.

"Yes, mommy," Olga responded, trying her best to sound angry. "Daddy, please take us to the police station."

"And I did nothing when her friend came by," Miriam said, her voice shaky with the threat of tears. She seemed to be in a trance as Bob grabbed his keys and dashed for the car. Olga led her mother to the car and ushered her mother in the back seat as she took the front. They buckled their seat belts and soon they were speeding down the street. I hope you're safe, Helga, she thought to herself, fighting the thoughts that threatened to tear her up inside.

Arnold was losing his mind! _Where is she?! _He thought. Where in the world was Helga? It was like looking for Waldo under a minute in the circus in one of those stupid books. His feet pounded as he ran. Where the hell was she? He was driving himself insane with panic and worry. Fear worked it's way to the surface as well. He didn't know how to quiet his heart. It thumped in his chest as his mind reeled. He heard it's wild beat in his ears. So many possibilities as to what could've happened to Helga would not leave him and he had no idea how to make them all disappear. _I have to find Helga_, he thought. _She needs me. _

He didn't know where she could be. He had checked the train station and he had even asked around. No one had seen her. No one. It was almost as if she just disappeared._ Be strong_, he reminded himself as he felt the threat of tears again. He ran as fast as he could. He had to find her one way or another. _Maybe Phoebe and Gerald found her_, he thought. _Or Maybe even Sid. Or Stinky. Maybe Lila or even Curly. Anyone of them could've found her. Maybe Sheena or Eugene found her. _

He bumped into an old woman and almost knocked her over. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said as he helped her stand upright. She angrily pulled away from him and walked in the opposite direction. He continued running again and he was soon running through an empty street somewhere close to his neighborhood. Arnold had no idea how he had gotten there so fast, but he did not have time to think about it.

He wondered if Helga had already gotten on a train and skipped town. He hoped she did not. He wondered what could've made Helga feel the need to run. _What could've happened to her? _Immediately his mind thought of her parents. _They don't show their love for her as they should_. The anger rose inside him. It fueled his speed. The angrier he became, the faster he ran. _I'll get to the bottom of this_. He suddenly stopped. He looked at the building in front of him. It was familiar somehow. It soon hit him, it was the preschool. It was so deserted. He walked toward it, his heart hammered in his chest, but he barely payed attention to it. He looked inside. Papers were tossed about and tables were upside down. He didn't know why he was suddenly drawn to the place, but he felt the need to enter. _Helga_, he thought. _Maybe she's inside. It would be a great place to hide. No one would ever think to look for her in here_.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "Helga," he called. But the only answer he got was silence. He walked further into the preschool and distant memories flooded him. He smiled to himself. He had first met Helga in this place, outside in the rain. He remembered. Though, then she was the same mean, bullying Helga, but he remembered the way she looked, peering in the preschool, watching everyone inside. She had been so drenched and she hadn't looked mean, but a bit sad. She was both surprised and confused when he had offered her his umbrella as shelter from the rain that had wet her so. It was almost as if no one had ever done something like that for her. His smile grew as he remembered her. She didn't seem like a bad person when they _first_ met.

Arnold continued walking through the building. He still remembered every room. He headed for the cafeteria. He looked about and gasped. His eyes opened wide as they came to rest on Helga. She sat alone. Her jacket was pulled up, revealing her bare skin as she held her arm out. Blood seeped through a cut on her arm and Arnold watched as she eased a blade she held in her other hand to her skin.

"Helga!" Arnold exclaimed. "No!"


	2. Arnold: The Savior

Author's Note: The final part of the fic is here. - I've fixed the mistakes, grammar and spelling both and there are small, very little things that I've added here and there. No big change. Just a little touch up. It still remains the same. Now I hope that you all like it as much as the last. Enjoy the improved read!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Part 2: Arnold, the Savior

Helga watched Arnold as he leapt toward her. His body crashed into her's and she was sent back. The blade in her hand fell as Helga came crashing to the floor, Arnold with her. Her back slammed on the cold floor and Arnold landed on top of her. She felt the air escape her lungs as pain shot all throughout her body. She tried to get up, but could not.

"Helga?" Arnold asked. His eyes looked into her's. His concern for her filled them and fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks as she managed to breath again. She pushed him off and placed a hand on her chest.

"Criminey, football head!" she shouted. "What the heck were you trying to do?!"

She looked at him, accusingly as he sat up. He lunged at her again and took her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Helga, but I was trying to stop you from-"

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Helga asked sarcastically as she violently pulled away. "Who said you could touch me?!"

"Sorry, I'm just so relieved," he said, a blush forming on his his cheeks. This, Helga did not notice, but she felt his hesitation as he paused before he continued. "Why were you cutting yourself?" His eyes grew serious as he looked at her, questioningly.

"What are you talking about?" Helga spat. "I was carving my name into the table!"

Arnold's eyes expressed his confusion. "But you held your arm out and you were bleeding and the blade-"

"Oh, please," Helga interrupted. "I hurt it when I was trying to clean this place up. I wanted to spend the night here."

There was a small silence. He smiled sheepishly at her, but it quickly faded as if he were remembering something and then anger suddenly filled his eyes as he looked at her. "Then what were you doing with the blade in the first place if you weren't planning on using it then?"

Helga looked at him, unsurely and then looked down at her hands. "I was going to use it, but then I thought better of it. I saw this place and the memories of-" She cut herself off. Saying the rest of the sentence would be saying too much.

"Memories of what?" Arnold asked. "Our preschool year?"

"Just forget I mentioned it," Helga said, threateningly.

"Okay," Arnold replied. "Then answer me another question: why did you run away, Helga?" She stopped. It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand and then she began to wonder why he had wanted to know this in the first place and why was he so angry with her? "Do you know how many things run through a person's mind when someone they care about just. . . runs off the way you did?!"

_Someone you care about_, Helga repeated. _He cares about. . .m-me?_

Fresh, new tears found their way to the surface as he looked at her. He shook his head. "You scared me, Helga. You scared _everyone_. You couldn't imagine what you put me through. I went _crazy_ looking for you!"

Helga didn't know what to say. She was speechless. _Arnold was worried about me? _She asked_. He went crazy looking for me? _She stopped for a moment. _He _actuallylooked _for me?_ Arnold moved closer and he took her into another embrace. Helga's heart began to pound. _He's hugging me. _She desperately tried to stop the wild beating of her heart, but found that she could not. Was she dreaming? Was this possible? She shook her head and pulled herself together. She shoved him away again. Her hands shook and she balled them into fists to hide it.

"What do you care?!" she shouted as she stood.

"I do care!" he replied as he stood. He snatched her wrist. "Helga, you scared me to death! Do you understand that?! You scared _Phoebe_ to death!"

Helga was taken aback. Her eyes were wide with astonishment. _This has to be a dream_, she thought as Arnold's tears rolled down his cheeks. _It _has_ to be a dream!_

"Why did you run away?" he asked again, this time his voice was softer. His fingers found her's and Helga could hear her heart hammer against her rib cage. She took a step back and pulled her hand away from his suddenly afraid of his touch. She couldn't understand why.

"If you have to know, football head," she sneered as she turned away from him. "My parents were being themselves and Olga was coming home. I couldn't take it anymore. There is only so much a girl can take! They never notice me and they treat me like I don't even exist when _Olga_ comes back home from where ever it is she comes home from! I'm just so sick of them treating me like crap! So I decided to leave. I knew they weren't going to miss me."

"But what about Phoebe and me? And all of our friends?!" Arnold demanded.

Helga turned around to face him. Her expression stern, hiding the the emotions running savagely inside her. "I would think that Phoebe would be much happier without _me_ around to _boss _her around! And I didn't even think about you! And our so called 'friends', I knew they could care less about me!"

"That is not true!" Arnold protested. "We all care about you, Helga! Why do you think we all went searching for you when we found out you were missing?!"

Helga looked at him. _They all looked for me?_

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Arnold asked as he moved closer. "We were scared. _All_ of us. Now if that doesn't tell you how much we care about you, then I don't know what will."

Her mood softened a bit and she looked away from him, not wanting him to see the softened features on her face. She thought for a moment what it would be like to just let him see more of the person she kept hidden inside and that's when she suddenly felt a familiar warmth and she knew right away it was Arnold. He stood beside her. His hand found her arm and he led her to the table again and sat her down. She looked at him as he sat himself beside her.

"You look cold," he said. He stood again and removed his jacket and placed it on the table. Helga marveled at the site. He then pulled off his sweater and handed it to her. "This should do it," he said, shyly. "I was going to give you my jacket, but it's wet." He smiled, sheepishly. "And the sweater is dry," he added quickly. She took it and removed her own jacket and replaced it with Arnold's sweater.

His scent was all over it and Helga fought the need to close her eyes and inhale the sweet smell.

Silence soon fell upon them and Helga found herself growing nervous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry," the officer said. "But we can't help you. Your sister hasn't been gone for twenty-four hours."

A beautiful blond stood in front of him with an older blond woman standing beside her and a huge man with gray hair. He was Big Bob Pataki, everyone knew him. He was the Beeper King and apparently his second daughter was not at home.

Tears seemed to be threatening their release as the young blond looked at him. She seemed to be thinking about something. The officer sighed. _What am I to do? _He asked himself. _The girl is probably out with her friends somewhere_.

Big Bob stepped forward and took him by the collar, lifting him off the floor. "Now you listen here," he said, his voice low and threatening. The officer squirmed as fear shot through him. "My daughter is out there in the rain somewhere. She's alone and cold and we are not going to sit by and just wait for her to come home." The officer gulped as Big Bob eyed him. His voice rose and it suddenly boomed and the officer found himself shaking violently from the fear that overtook him. "Now you do your job and get out there and find her or I'll-"

"Will d-do, s-s-sir," the police man stuttered, his voice trembling.

Anger emanated from the huge man, but the young blond smiled as she looked at her father. "Uh, Ron," the officer called. He turned his head to another officer close-by, who was equally frightened just at the site of Mr. Pataki. "These, uh, n-nice people reported a, uh, m-missing persons report. G-get right on it-" The officer gulped again. "Send out squat cars all over. Search for a Miss-"

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," the older blond woman interrupted. "She's about 5'4, thin frame, and has big, beautiful, blue eyes. She wares-" The older woman paused as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled herself together and continued, "She wares a scowl and a pink bow with pig tails."

Big Bob put the man down as a look of bewilderment crossed the officer's face_. A scowl, pink bow, and pigtails_, he repeated to himself._ Shouldn't be too hard to find. _

"Oh, daddy!" the young blond exclaimed as she embraced her father. Five officers dashed outside.

"Come on," Big Bob said.

"Where are we going?" the young blond asked.

"To find your sister," Big Bob replied. They walked out of the office just as the squat cars raced with their sirens sounding.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Phoebe ran back to the boarding house with Gerald at her side. Helga was not in the park. An hour had passed and they had still not found her. She was beginning to lose her sanity with worry and fear. Her hands could not stop shaking and fingers were frozen from the rain.

When they finally arrived, they found Stinky and Harold waiting outside.

"Any luck?" Gerald asked as he approached them.

Stinky and Harold shook their heads sadly. "She wasn't anywhere," Stinky said.

"Yeah, I even threatened to pound her if she didn't show up," Harold replied.

Anxiety swept through Phoebe as she looked about.

Lila showed up not too long after. Rhonda and Nadine came up from behind her and soon the boarding house was crawling with the people she had gone to school with. All of them being from her fourth garde class. Even Curly was there, but neither one of them had found Helga and stark terror roared in Phoebe's heart as she thought of Helga_. Where in the world could she be? _She wondered. Tears found their way to the surface again.

"Hey, kid!" a voice boomed from behind her. Phoebe turned. Mr. Pataki sat behind the wheel of his car. His wife was in the back and Olga sat beside him in the passenger's seat. "Have you found Helga?"

Phoebe shook her head as she stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk. Olga stepped out of the car.

"Oh, my poor baby sister," she cried. "I'm so worried."

The front door to the boarding house opened and Phoebe turned. Arnold's grandfather stepped outside. "Have you found your missing friend with the one eye brow yet?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. "The police passed by about an hour ago, but they wouldn't search for her because she wasn't missing for-"

"Twenty-four hours," The Pataki family interrupted.

Phil nodded.

"But B took care of that," Mrs. Pataki replied, smiling at her husband. Olga nodded happily.

Phoebe couldn't believe it. Were these the same people she had spoken to earlier? They didn't seem like they cared very much when she first told them of Helga's disappearance. But now. . .

She shook the thought out of her head and looked around. Someone was missing.

"The short man didn't come back yet?" Phil asked and then a stream of hope seeped into Phoebe. Arnold was not there.

Joy and relief overtook her. _Arnold found Helga! _She thought. She knew it! She could_ feel_ it! Certainty flowed in her veins, reviving her.

"He's found Helga!" Phoebe exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "He's not here. It's been an hour already. He's found her!"

"How are you certain?" Lila asked.

"Yeah," Rhonda agreed. "Maybe he's still looking for her."

"I just know it," Phoebe replied. "Helga is safe. She's with Arnold now." She smiled. A silence fell on them.

"Should we wait then?" Sid asked. "Or. . ." His voice trailed.

"We wait," Phoebe answered and so they did.

The rain continued to pour as they stood outside, waiting for Helga to return.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you want me to take you home?" Arnold asked. He felt so nervous. His heart raced as he looked at her.

"No," Helga replied, her voice low. At first he thought he had been making things up, but then he realized that her voice was indeed shaking. Silence surrounded them again. He could hear the rain crashing down on the roof. It was too quiet. He almost couldn't stand it. _I really should get her safely back home or at least somewhere warm and dry. _He thought for a moment and then turned to her.

"Well, how about my place?" he asked, a bit uncertain.

She looked at him. "What?"

"The boarding house," he answered. "It's warm there. I could make you some hot chocolate if you'd like."

Helga looked at him as if trying to figure out whether or not he was being serious. He kept a straight face, but he blushed furiously. He thank god it was dark inside. She shook her head.

"Are you warm?" he asked.

She nodded and then there was silence.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" she answered, frustration ringing in her voice.

"Why do you hate me?" Arnold looked at his hands, unable to look at her as he twiddled his thumbs. It had always bugged him and he thought now was a good chance to ask. There was nothing else to say anyway and he desperately wanted to know.

There was some hesitation.

"Have I done something, said something to you?" He turned to her. "Because I'd really like to know."

She looked at him and Arnold could see that she was fighting an inner battle. "I don't hate you," she said, as she stood.

"Then why do you act like I've done something to you?" he pressed as she walked away from him.

"Because you did!" she shouted, turning to face him.

Arnold stopped. _I have? _He asked himself. _When. . .was this?_

"What have I done?" he questioned. He leaned forward. He couldn't remember ever doing anything to Helga, except for maybe when he had poured that paint on her when he, Gerald, Phoebe, and her were partners back in the fourth grade. Or when he accidently blinded her after playing a prank on her to get back at her for the pranks she played on him on April Fool's Day in the fourth grade, but he apologized. He always did. "Tell me. I'll make things better!"

"No!" Helga yelled. "I-I c-can't tell you, hair boy!" She stuttered, turning away again. 

Helga looked out the window. What the hell was she suppose to say?_ I love you, Arnold! That's why I've treated you like crap all these years?_ _That's not right_, she thought. Could she seriously tell him everything? And if she did. . .what then? What would happen to her? To _them_? What would he think? What would he_ say_?! _No, he can't know! He'll reject me!_ She thought. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay, but in vain. She could hear his light, foot steps approaching her as her heart pounded. She brought her arms about her chest as she hugged herself for warmth, suddenly feeling the cruelty of the cold rain.

"Why not?" Arnold asked, his voice was soft yet a bit demanding. She swallowed hard.

"You wouldn't want to hear it," she replied, her voice like venom.

"You have no idea how much I want to know," he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Helga pulled away.

Arnold was a bit startled, but he pressed on, wanting, _needing_ to know. He wanted this all to end and he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took. "Tell me, Helga," he demanded softly. "I won't judge you. I promise you. Just tell me. I'll understand just tell me!"

"Criminey!" she bursted, turning around to face him. "You just won't stop will you?!"

Arnold shook his head as Helga scolded herself for saying too much. She scowled at him as she turned to look out the window.

"Please, Helga," Arnold pleaded. "I just want to know what it is that I've done to you. I promise that I won't judge you. You know me."

Arnold waited for her to speak and finally he got his wish. She turned around to face him once more, fresh tears streaming down her face. It had taken him a aback. He had never seen Helga cry.

"You want to know?!" she asked. "I'll tell you! But you've heard it all before! Remember fourth garde? On the roof of that _stupid_ building!"

Arnold knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew_ very well _what she was talking about. It had been that same exact day that he had gone home and thought about what she had said. They agreed to not mention it and he did not. But it had plagued him and the memory played over and over and over again until that soft spot he held for Helga became something more, but he would not bring himself to admit to it, until a year later when he could no longer deny it. He grew to love her just as he _hoped_ she still loved him.

"You're like the air to me, football head!" she shouted. "I want to live my life with you by my side! I want to the world to know that I, Helga G. Pataki _love_ you! I wanted to keep it a secret, but it doesn't matter any more! Because I won't be here for long!" A blush reddened her cheeks, though Arnold could not tell if it had been from anger or from her sudden confession, but he was speechless just at the site of her and her speech had bewildered him. _She still loves me_, he thought. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't find his voice. Helga looked at him, watched him and soon new tears surfaced, rolling down her cheeks and he knew that his silence was killing her.

She was torn inside. She felt as if her heart were bleeding, the life seemed to drain from her. She felt the need to flee, but her legs did not move. Her heart beat wildly as she waited for him to say something. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She was growing terrified by the second.

"I-" he managed to say. He tried to find the words and Helga knew he was having trouble. "I have a, uh, c-confession to make too." And then Helga's heart skipped a beat. "That night on the 'stupid building' surprised me, but I thought a lot about it. . .what you said to me. . . and well, I always had a soft spot for you and then it grew into something. . .more."

He looked at her and he caught her staring. She was blushing as much as he was. He stepped closer, but stopped and looked at her as if asking for permission. She said nothing and made no attempt to answer his silent question. He continued toward her and he reached out to touch her as he swallowed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . .Helga, I-" He could feel her hands shaking as he touched them lightly with his own. "I-I. . .love you. I have for so long."

Relief washed over Helga as she burst into new tears, but she still could not move. Arnold stepped closer, his body's warmth engulfed her, encouraging her to step closer, but she still could not. He looked into her eyes, questioningly as he caressed her cheek. He searched for permission to kiss her. Helga's only reply was a single tear. Arnold wiped it away and he looked at her once more, his heart pounding as he inched closer. Their noses touched and Helga parted her lips, closing her eyes, awaiting the kiss she needed from him. Arnold closed his eyes as he leaned forward, his head tilted slightly and he hesitated a moment. He took a deep breath and his lips touched her's. His hand moved possessively about her waist. His heart filled with joy as she kissed him in return, her hands moving up his chest to wrap around his neck.

The kiss was tender and sweet. _Perfect_, they both thought. _Just perfect_. Their tongues brushed against one another as the kiss grew intimate. Their heart beats mingled with one another, beating at the same rhythm. Becoming one.

And for the first time in her life, Helga felt whole and loved while the void in Arnold which had been left from his parents's departure seemed to be filling by the second.

They broke the kiss only for air and then once again kissed, loving the feel of each other's lips and warm embrace.

The storm outside continued to surge, but it began to steadily calm as Helga and Arnold deepened their kiss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Arnold and Helga stepped out of the preschool. They looked at one another and Arnold offered Helga a smile as he handed Helga her jacket. She graced him with one of her own smiles as she took the jacket. She put it back on even though there was no need for it anymore. Arnold's sweater was warm enough and the rain had stopped.

_A rare beauty_, he thought as he took her hand and led her down the street toward the boarding house. They didn't speak as they walked, but yet there was no need for words. Everything was out and said. They were content just walking side by side. Though, Arnold couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for them at school now that they had shared such a tender moment with one another. . .their first kiss. He watched Helga from the corner of his eye. Would she continue to treat him as she always had? Or would things truly be different? He smiled. He would just have to wait and see.

He rounded the corner with Helga by his side and then he noticed the crowd in front of the boarding house. Two squat cars were parked in front. Helga's family, Arnold's Grandpa, and Phoebe and Gerald were talking to the police officers. The boarders and his grandmother stood outside on the stoop, waiting.

Lila suddenly stood as she caught a glimpse of them. "Helga!" she exclaimed. "Arnold!" Everyone turned. Their gloomy faces disappeared as their joy broke free. "It's ever so nice to see you!"

"Baby sister!" Olga shouted, gleefully as she ran toward Helga.

Arnold could feel Helga's hand slip from his as her family and friends threw themselves at her and he smiled. He was happy for her. Now she would see just how much everyone loved her. She needed to know and now she would know first hand.

"We were all so worried!" Phoebe said.

"Don't you ever do that again, little lady!" Big Bob roared, a smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"Oh, Helga!" Miriam sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

The woman smothered her in hugs and kisses, gently pushing everyone aside to get Helga all to herself. Arnold's smile widened. A mother's love was important and he was happy to see that Helga was receiving her mother's love.

"I'm glad you're alright, Helga," Rhonda said as she quickly stole a hug.

"Yes, we were all really worried about your safety," Sheena said. "Eugene and I looked just about everywhere."

"We couldn't find you anywhere," Eugene replied.

Helga was about to speak, but she suddenly heard a familiar wheeze coming from her right. Brainy stood beside her. "Hi," he said. She was surprised to see him there and surprised even even still when she saw Curly hanging around in that back waving, waiting to get his chance to hug her. She pleaded that her mother would continue smothering her with her hugs and kisses to keep Curly away from her. No one ever knew what to expect from that kid.

Phoebe pushed the crowd aside and tackled Helga. "I knew Arnold would find you. But don't you ever pull something like that again! I was going crazy!"

"Sorry to worry you, Pheebs," Helga whispered as she allowed herself to hug Phoebe.

"Well," Olga said. "I'm inviting you all back to the house for some milk and cookies to celebrate Helga's safe return! I'll start baking as soon as we all arrive."

"Yeah!" came the shout of approval from everyone.

"This calls for some lemon puddin' too," Stinky replied.

"Oh," Olga said. Stinky stood beside her. "I don't think I've made that before."

"Oh, it's simple," Stinky responded. He begun explaining how to make it. Helga held back a laugh as she listened to Stinky talk about his family recipe for lemon pudding.

Helga's father got in the car. Miriam stopped before stepping in. "Coming with us or will you be walking home with your friends, Helga?" Miriam asked as she looked over at her daughter, the tears staining her cheeks. Everyone stopped to look at her, waiting for her decision.

"I'll meet you back home," Helga replied. Miriam nodded as she got in the car.

"Olga?" she called as the engine roared.

"I'll be with Helga," she said.

Her mother nodded and then the car took off.

"I guess our work here is done, boys," one officer said to the others. They got into their cars and were soon off.

Helga turned to Arnold and smiled a smile just for him. His eyes glistened with joy as he returned her smile. Her friends swarmed around her as they talked joyously to her as if nothing had ever happened. Things were definitely different, but for the better. _Things will be just fine from here_, Helga thought as she allowed Phoebe and the girls to led her to her house. Olga took her hand and Helga allowed her. _Eh, it couldn't hurt_, she thought as she looked up at her sister. Olga smiled, sweetly. A tear of joy fell from her eyes. _She's not so bad_.

Arnold took a deep breath as he watched Helga. He thanked the return of a distant memory. The memory of his first day of preschool. If he hadn't remembered, then he wouldn't have found Helga. And now for the first time in her life she was happy. Truly happy and he would do his best to keep things just this way. _Things will be just fine from here, Helga_, he vowed as he caught up with her. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her's. She looked at him, a smile curling her lips.

Phoebe slowly moved beside Helga as Gerald called Arnold. He stepped ahead of her all the while smiling at Helga, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "You'll have to tell me what went on with you two when you get the chance," Phoebe whispered in Helga's ear as Arnold and Gerald did their famous "secret" handshake.

"Nothing went on," Helga said, turning to Phoebe. Phoebe pointed to Arnold's sweater. Helga looked down and covered it with her free hand. "Alright, I'll tell you," she said, defeatedly. "But you can't tell anyone, ya hear!" Her voice rose slightly as she whispered to Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled as they walked, knowing very well that they had both confessed their love for one another. _This should be interesting, _she thought as the looked into the sky. The sun settled as the orange and yellow blended together, the wind whispering secrets of the day's events.

THE END


End file.
